Love the Second Time Around
by Chettechan
Summary: Seiya Came back after many years, He is ready to face Mamoru and Usagi. But could he possibly defeat and win the Battle over destiny?
1. Unpredicted Reunion

_"...I want to see her"_

_"She could be the queen now"_

_"...I want to see her"_

_"She's not for you"_

_"...I really want to see her"_

_"You can't change providence"_

_"Damn it! I want to see her!"_

Fighter clenches her fist and tapped hard on the Royal table. Healer, Maker and Princess Kakyuu were astonished with her actions. It's been many years since they returned to their world (Kinmoku) and Fighter never returned to her normal self. As days passed by, she wanted to be human... she wanted to be Seiya... She wanted to be with her... Now, she had enough. She wants to be back on earth, be Seiya and be with her.

"Fighter..."

"I am dying inside princess... she's my life..." she said, looking down. "Before I had no chance to fight for her and for my feelings... but now I am ready to face Mamoru-san and her"

"You'll get hurt" Healer said, frowning.

"A-At least I could see her, even if I'm not with her... I can still see her. Not like this, It's a torture" she said, slowly looking up to them. Her eyes begging, her tears starting to fall. "Please Princess.. Take me back to her... I want to become human... I want to live beside her," she said,

* * *

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND  
****A Sailormoon SailorStars fanfic  
****Chapter 1: Unpredicted Reunion  
****written by: Chette-chan  
****Pre-reader: Julie**

* * *

"What do you say, should I give him a bright red nose?" Usagi Tsukino, Age 20, asked with a mischievous smile as she snorted through the contents of Minako Aino's Make-up kit. "A clown should have a red nose, don't you think?" she asked,

Director Akane Gushiken's dark eyes twinkled as she laughed and looked at her. Obviously, Usagi Tsukino had grown physically but not mentally. She would still talk with irrelevance in her words. "Come on, Usagi-chan. I know you have been pushed to do this but we have no choice. Minako-chan is busy at Studio Four; Rei-san with her temple, Makoto-chan with her cooking assignment and Ami-chan with her studies. You're the only one who is available to become an assistant make-up artist."

Usagi frowned, "You know what, I wish Minako-chan hadn't taught me how to apply make-up". She sighed, but she was forced though, because Minako became an Idol two years ago, and Usagi had been her make-up artist ever since. "I feel as if I were a robot," she said, frowning. At the age of 20, all of them are living their own lives, except her. Up until now she's been waiting for Mamoru to come back, she was forced to take courses involving politics because she was destined to be a princess and rule the world in the future. "Sometimes I wish... I could live my own life you know?" she said, but she didn't realize she said it out loud.

Akane drank her coffee and looked at her, "Why do you let others manipulate you? Why not take the course you like? Or do some of the things you want?" she asked.

"It's a long story" Usagi said, heaving a theatrical sigh, "Besides, my life is planned. Whether you believe it or not" she said. Then she shifted to her normal teasing mode. "How about just a little eyebrow work then? I'll do some nice pointy ones. Make him look like a devil and-"

"Oh there you are!" Akane interrupted sharply, putting down her coffee to stride towards the doorway with her hand extended. "You're early!"

"Very funny Akane-san" Usagi said with a laugh, certain Akane was kidding her. The Singer wasn't due for another ten or fifteen minutes, even if he arrived ahead of schedule. He'd never have found his own way to the room. She looked up, still chuckling. But her laughter died in her throat. Her so-called clown was staring straight at her, the familiar expression in his blue eyes questioning, a mystified smile curving his lips. Usagi groaned; she would like to run away. She didn't mean what she said.

Though He managed an absent greeting and a firm handshake for Akane, he couldn't take his eyes off her, the woman who just pegged him as a clown. Finally. After a few days of controlling himself to run towards her house, _Finally_. He's back, and she's here too. He controlled himself not to chuckle as he remembered that she had been just as mean, when they first met and he couldn't believe that after all these years, her rich high-pitched voice was still like music to his ears, a sweet melody that added an erratic beat to his pulse.

_After all these years..._

He cleared his throat and let go of Akane's hand. "I didn't mean to barge in on you," he said at last. "There didn't seem to be any receptionist on duty and somebody just pointed me this way, when I mentioned Director Akane." he said, "or.. should I wait somewhere else?" he asked, while still looking at the mean makeup artist.

Despite her prejudice against him, she couldn't help feeling of _de ja vu_. The feeling of familiarity, that she already met this person standing in front of her. Aside from that, she also couldn't help thinking how quiet and pleasant his voice either, how unassuming his manner. _Argh,_ _Damn it. _She thought, _why did I say such mean things to him?_ Wondering just how early he'd been and how he'd overheard of her rude conversation, she swore under her breath.

"Welcome back to the World of Entertainment... Seiya Kou" Akane said, smiling.

Usagi blinked softy then blinked more. "S-Seiya?"

After an awkward silence, Akane cleared her throat. Reminding them that she was still in that room. "Sorry, the receptionist wasn't at her desk, Seiya." she said. "And the real make-up artist is absent so I asked Usagi-chan to help us. She's a big help. Right, Usagi-chan?" she asked,

Usagi bit her lower lip, and looked down. Why didn't she recognize him before? Were there any changes on his face? But she did not even try to find one, if there were any. She kept her eyes on the ground.

_"Right Usagi-chan?"_

"R-Right. Y-Yes of course, A-At least now I can do a make up with someone that I know.. I thought he was a stranger" she said, avoiding Seiya's eyes. She could feel Seiya's eyes not leaving her, and if she was an Ice Cream she already melted with his gaze.

"Well you better hurry now, Seiya is due in the next hour for his comeback interview" she said, leaving the two of them.

Usagi just stood there, she didn't move. She couldn't move. She wished heaven that he would stop starting at her. She forced herself to look unto him, She could almost see little lightning bolts that were coming out of his eyes and charging her body with a barrage of high-voltage shocks. What she needed was a set of Sailor Jupiter's powers to deflect the electricity.

_"...Odango?"_

_Dang it._ She heard him say that name again. Why does it sound like a sweet music to her ears? Mamoru called her that, too, right? But why was her heart beating really fast every time Seiya called her that? After five years of Seiya's absence in her life... she thought her life would be back to normal. But she was wrong; her life had never been the same. She started missing them, the three Lights, especially Seiya. The way he walked towards her, teased her, confessed his feelings for her...everything about him.

The second time Mamoru went to America it didn't hurt her that much, and for the past years she hadn't longed for Mamoru... she longed for him.

_"...Odango?"_

_Is this Love?_ _No, maybe it's only a friend's longing for a friend._ But what if it's Love? What about Mamoru? Why did her heart feel alive when she saw him? What happened to him, though? Was there something wrong again? Do they have to fight another enemy? Why is he here again? And why did he come back being a singer?

_"...Odango?"_

Usagi blinked and blushed. "H-Hai?"

"Make-up. Interview. After an hour?" he asked, giving her his familiar smile. The smile that always makes Usagi smile, too.

"H-Hai!" Usagi said, "Would you care to take a seat then ?" she asked with a quiet dignity. _Perfect tone. Cool. Calm. In control._

Seiya smirked, "It's about time _Odango_" he said, after that he eased himself onto the high, barber-style perch beside the table where Usagi was working.

As she returned to the task of setting out all the things she needed, she continued to ponder many thoughts about him. Seiya's eyes did not leave her face. Usagi sighed and yanked several tissues out of the pop-up box and gave him a tight smile and then she murmured, "May I?" she asked, Seiya winked and nodded. She blushed feverishly and began unraveling his yellow tie, then she unbuttoned one button and cautiously tucked the tissues inside the circumference of his green shirt collar, trying to manage the job without touching his neck. She shook her head, trying to erase the hotness she could feel in her face. She was furiously blushing and Seiya could see that.

"You haven't changed"

Usagi frowned, "None of your business." She said, as she opened the cream and started to apply some of it on his neck, her hand shaking from contact with his warm skin. Searching her mind for a rational explanation for why she was getting silly over him... and why was she feeling this way?

"You're still beautiful as ever"

She tipped some foundation onto a sponge and applied it. She couldn't breathe, she struggled against breathing too deeply; especially when she heard him. "I.. I am always beautiful... always" she said, she began spreading the foundation on his forehead with the sponge, using odd little pecking motions, as if he were too hot to touch. "Y-You haven't..." she gulped, "haven't changed a bit" she murmured, unable to bear the silence. "And please stop looking at me like that" she said, finally saying the words.

Seiya smiled up at her. He couldn't help being pleased that Usagi was as shaken as he was. His skin still burned where her fingers had brushed his neck, "I couldn't stop looking at you... I missed you so much" he said, truthfully.

She cocked her head to one side and smiled blankly. _He missed me?_

"So is this your job?... is this your training to become the Neo-queen Serenity of the 3rd Millennium?" he asked,

"I.. just helped Akane" she said, "I didn't know it was you-" she sighed and looked at him, stopping her work "Is something wrong Seiya?" she asked, Seiya blinked. "Were you here because of a mission? Do we have to fight an enemy once again?" she asked, in a serious tone.

"Don't be alarmed. I came here for a reason. And if I have to fight, I would do it alone" he said, gazing in her beautiful eyes. "It's my fight, personal fight."

"Can I help?" she asked,

Seiya smiled, "Would you want to help me?" he asked,

"If I can help sure!" she said, resuming her work now. "I know we can work everything out just fine," she said,

Seiya grinned, "Yeah. Everything" he said, and relaxed a little. "How's life? Where are the others?" he asked,

"We are all in College. Ami-chan is taking a course in Medicine, she wants to be a doctor someday just like her mother. Minako-chan is already a famous singer-" she said, as Seiya nodded. "I know you know that already, but she is studying fine arts as well. Mako-chan is studying to be a chef and Rei-chan did not go to college, but instead she started training to be a priestess in their temple" she finished. She was relieved that Seiya was trying to chat with her like this; normal conversation. Now if she could just get him to aim his twin eyes in a different position. "Michiru-san is already an artist and owns a gallery, Haruka-kun is a famous racer, and Hotaru-chan is going to Juuban High" she added.

"What about... Mamoru-san?" he asked, though in a low voice, but he knew that Usagi heard him. Because Usagi stopped working on his face and there was a change of reaction.

"Mamo-chan is still in America" she said, "The last time I heard from him was last month... He's a professor in Harvard, now, a PhD or whatever that is" she said, sighing.

"He left you again?" he asked, frowning.

Usagi laughed, but there was sadness in her face. "I'm used to that. Guys leaving me."

Seiya frowned, "Well I did-" he stopped, "At least I am back" he said, smiling.

"Uh yeah..."

"But why did he study that course? Isn't he supposed to study politics because he will rule one day and-"

"Shut your eyes please," she interrupted. The last thing she needed to hear about was a long sermon about Mamoru and her life. She had also wondered about that. How come Mamoru could do whatever he wanted but she couldn't.

Seiya remained quiet as Usagi applied a light film of makeup to the area under his brows, He knew that there was something strange yet wonderfully strange about Usagi's Reaction today, compared to five years ago. When she began blending the foundation along the sides of his nose, Seiya opened his eyes and watched her again. _Could it be?_ "Did you miss me too, Odango?" he asked, softly. Usagi blushed furiously, Seiya's heartbeat increased. "Y-You did!"

"When people apply make-up on you, you should stop talking" she said, it was time to be blunt.

He favored her with a look of puzzled innocence. "Really? Nobody ever told me that"

"You're ruining my work"

"What do you mean? I am just sitting here obeying your every command." he protested with a barely suppressed smile. For him, it was so impossible not to enjoy the little rushes of excitement she kept arousing in him.

"You know what Exactly I mean" she said, glaring at him. "The normal thing you should do is stop talking"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Seiya asked; typical Seiya. Can say the things he really wants to say and unfortunately, directly.

"A little" Usagi admitted, only partly honest. She was really uncomfortable right now. "Stop flirting with me" she added,

Seiya gasped, "Oh! Odango is no longer clueless-"

"SEIYA KOU!"

Seiya chuckled, Usagi growled. "Actually Odango... I couldn't stop flirting with you. But I am trying. Really." Seiya said, Usagi shakes her head and continued applying makeup on him. "Hey are you free after my interview? We can have some Ice-"

"Close your mouth, please" Usagi said, deciding it was time to work on the area around his disturbingly well-sculpted lips. The lips that were once on her face. She could still remember that. _Stop thinking about that!_ She screamed in her mind, "I do not like food that much anymore" she added with a feeble effort to scowl; _Lies…_ She still loves food and she still was 'Usagi the food monster', but she couldn't go out with Seiya. Not anymore. "Can you not smile? I am trying not to miss the serrations here or else you'll have a funny white marks when you're not smiling"

"As long as you're around, Odango.. I'll probably keep on smiling" Seiya replied.

Usagi couldn't stop blushing, but glared one more time at Seiya, then rolled her eyes as she placed her thumb on the end of his nose, her index finger under his chin and gently shut his mouth, "Now look up at the ceiling" she commanded. "And close your mouth" she added,

"Why do I have to keep my mouth closed?" he asked, "You're not applying anything to my lips-"

"I will if you don't do as I say, and you know perfectly well why I want you to-"

"...to kiss me?"

Usagi eyes widened, Her heartbeat increased. "...to look up into the Ceiling and stop talking!" she yelled, as she smoothed the foundation over his chiseled jaw line, reluctantly noting that he had wonderful bones, _Why didn't I see this before? His face way perfect - Maybe because I was too stunned and too young before. _She peeked to see if he was doing as she'd asked, keeping his eyes focused upward. He wasn't. His gaze locked up hers and his lips curved in a lopsided, knowing smile. All at once she froze, unable to look away or finish what she was supposed to be doing.

"You're still shining as always Odango.." he said, his voice soft and husky.

She swallowed hard, "And it's almost done. Thank God" she whispered. Her eagerness to finish her job was her downfall. The sponge flipped out of her fingers and headed straightly to Seiya's red coat. "Oh my!"

But before it landed on the red suit, Seiya caught it. "Still the same, beautiful and clumsy." he said, smiling. "The Odango I missed..." he gave the sponge to Usagi. "Here" he said,

"T-Thank you"

Seiya looked at his fingers and showed them to Usagi, "I seem to have smeared this stuff all over my hand. Do you have something that could erase-"

"Y-Yes of course" Usagi said, as she reached for her bag. She picked a towelette packet, opened it with her mouth and held Seiya's hand. She began wiping the foundation off his upturned palm, then from between her fingers. Big mistake, she thought after a few seconds. She already knew about finger talk. She gave the towellette pack to him, instead. "Y-You can wipe it on your own" she said,

"Why won't you?"

"Because.." Usagi turned her back on him. "I have to.. to.. clean all of this..." she said,

"Am I done?" Seiya asked, still cleaning his fingers with the towellete.

"Hai.. you don't need a lot of make-up really" she said, putting all the make-up back into the kit.

He stood up, and smiled at her. "I'm grateful, not to have a clown nose. But I have to admit I'm disappointed you didn't give me devilish eyebrows. They go well with the horns some people seem to think I wear, and with this red suit" he said, showing his suit.

Usagi sighed, remembering what happened. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean it-"

"I know you did not. But this reminds me of some things. Before we met, you were really mean to me as well" he said, standing behind her now. "…Like I said, Odango,.. I missed you"

Usagi sighed and turned around, causing her bag to fall. "Oh my!" she started to pick up some of the things; while Seiya helped her to pick up some of her things.

Seiya saw all kinds of new stuff, "You have a lot of girly stuff right now" he said, picking up her cell phone, lipstick, and some make-up. "Let me guess...Minako Aino's influence?" he asked, Usagi smiled meekly. Seiya's eyes caught one shiny tiny object. It was her ring...

Usagi stood up, as Seiya did. Usagi put her bag on the table and started to look at the things inside her bag, "Did I put everything in here already?" she asked, Seiya showed her the ring. "Oh..."

"Isn't this thing supposed to be on your finger?" he asked, Usagi grabbed the ring and put it in her bag. "Why aren't you wearing it?" he asked,

"I..."

Seiya took a closer step at her, "You...?"

"I got..." she said, licking her lips, as her gaze landed on his lips. It was like the last time when they went to a private room in a disco, five years ago.

"You got...?"

"I got..." she shook her head and almost jumped when she saw Seiya standing really close to her. His lips were so close, so tantalizing, so firm and warm...

Meanwhile Seiya couldn't stop himself from coming closer, this was his chance. He should not ruin it. _God it's been so long..._ He should take this chance... this chance. He leaned closer towards her.

_So delicious_, that word entered Usagi's mind when she felt Seiya's pressured lips on hers. _So hot and minty_... the words added. She was stunned by what she was doing. _This is wrong! Definitely wrong! _Appalled completely and utterly horrified.

Especially when it just feels so right...


	2. We're real enemies right now

**LOVE AT THE SECOND TIME AROUND  
****A Sailormoon SailorStars fanfic  
****Chapter 2: We're real enemies right now  
****written by: Chette-chan  
****Pre-reader: Julie**

* * *

The sound of footsteps from the hallway registered dimly in Usagi's mind. Though for a few insane seconds, she didn't care. The kiss was too sweet to be ended by anything or anyone. The kiss was very different from Mamoru's kisses; there was something different, something wondrous: a very addictive feeling.

The footsteps stopped. Seiya heard two voices greeting each other. The voices came from Akane, the director, and Shimada, the host of the Show. They exchanged some 'hi' and 'how are you's'. But his focus returned to the kiss when he felt Usagi deepen the innate demand of her mouth, swirling the tip of her tongue around the moist inner circle of his lips to satisfy her sudden passion for the taste of him.

_'Is Seiya already in there?'_ Shimada asked. While Usagi cupped Seiya's head in one hand, her fingers splayed through his silky hair. _'I need to talk to him about the taping'_ Shimada said again, as the footsteps coming closer to the room.

_I won't have another chance like this._ Usagi said in her mind as she pressed herself against his hard body, God! She feels like a flirt but she wouldn't have another chance with him anymore after this, so she had to do this. She had missed him terribly. The kiss was longer than the kisses she had received from Mamoru, and the sweetness didn't fade away. Why am I feeling this way? Is it Love? or Lust? She felt Seiya bracket her hips between his thighs and let his arms slide all the way around her waist. _I can't stop! Oh God I can't stop!_

_'Seiya is in the make-up room, Usagi Tsukino is doing his make-up and once they are finished, she will start with you' _

When she sensed them getting closer, she stopped the kiss. Rearing back, twisting away from Seiya, and pressing her palms to her burning cheeks, she gaped at him "Good Lord..." she whispered, "W-What have I done?" she asked.

"W-Wow..." That's all Seiya could say. He didn't expect the kiss would turn out like this, and certainly not her response. He was expecting a struggle or a simple kiss, a simple quick kiss. But her reaction was different. He was still reeling from the impact of the kiss. Usagi's lips and the tentative exploration of her tongue had shifted his center of gravity. He was stunned. He was hungry for more. He totally bowled over. But that feeling lessened when he saw Usagi's expression become worse. She seemed so stricken, as if she'd just committed the worst of all the deadly sins. He needed to start conversation; he didn't want to see her like this. He took a deep breath and put his arms on his waist, "Neh, Odango… Is this the first time you've kissed a man in makeup?" he asked, trying to add an insubstantial comment. He smiled when Usagi's face became normal and put her hands on her arms.

"None of your business" she answered, looking away.

Seiya made a funny face, "Heeeeh? I guess I would say Yes to that" he said as he hovered around her. As Shimada and Akane strode into the room, he looked at Akane, and Seiya spoke in a low voice to Usagi. "Let's continue this discussion later. Will you still be here after the interview?" he asked.

Usagi wanted to say yes. But she should remember that she has a destiny to fulfill, a man she would marry at the right time, and a duty. She had to turn him down even she doesn't want too. "I have a tight schedule; I have to leave as soon I am done with Shimada's make-up. I'm only filling in, and there's an assistant here to help you take off your foundation when the interview is over." She gave him a deliberately enigmatic smile. Seiya frowned; Usagi didn't like what she saw in his eyes. "B-But maybe we will see each other again, we're friends after all," she added, and stopped when she realized what she said. _Stupid Usagi...Your heart is really soft._ But she smiled when she saw Seiya's eyes sparkle, _Ma.. I guess It's worth it._

"Kou Seiya..." Shimada boomed, letting loose with all the cultivated resonance of his deep voice. "Glad you could make it, and I heard you are coming back to this chaotic world."

Usagi heard that as the host approached them. She busied herself reorganizing her cosmetics for him. The man was old and Usagi knew that it was going to be hard to do some make-up with him. Unlike Seiya's smooth face. Ridiculous, she reminded herself. You have Mamo-chan. Snap out of it Usagi. That kiss... was just a kiss. Just a kiss that you have longed for and have wondered about and now you have tasted it and so that's it. Erase him from your mind.

Seiya smiled and bowed in front of him, then greeted him with a handshake. "I'm not just back because I want to sing again, someone taught me the word 'care' and I would like to apply it." he said, looking at Usagi. "I want to help this community as well. I am not only here for entertainment purposes, I want to help," he said.

Usagi blinked. _Help?_ She smiled, Seiya wanted to help... maybe he can help her then? "Okay , let's go to work. I am done with " she said, As Shimada settled himself onto the chair and rolled his eyes at Seiya.

"The new make-up assistant is very impatient. But I don't mind a little bullying from , It's a rare treat to have her make me look good for my public" he said,

"Let's go then Seiya Kou" Akane said, tugging Seiya's shirt.

"Thank you for the make-up, Tsukino-san" Seiya said, as he flashed a quick smile at her.

* * *

Two handsome men walked into the studio, one white-haired and the other brown-haired. Girls stared at them as they walked towards the receptionist.

"Seiya Kou?" asked the brown-haired man at the Receptionist.

"Studio nine sir" she said, blushing.

"Arigatou." said the brown-haired man. Then he turned at the white-haired man. "I'll go check the car, you go to Studio Nine" he said,

"Yare-Yare" said the white-haired man, as he flipped his hair. As he drew nearer to the elevator, someone bumped into him. He growled and looked up at the man. "Where are your manners?" he asked. The man was taller than he is; there was a triviality in his eyes as he only stared at him. "I am no child if you are wondering," he added.

_"Move."_

The white-haired man smirked. "Not until you apologize," he said, narrowing his eyes. "You don't know who you're dealing with," he added.

"You're right. I don't know, but you don't know who I am, either," the man replied.

"Who are you then?" he crossed his arms.

"Just the only son of the Ambassador of Japan." He smirked, then five men wearing black appeared behind him. "You're making me late." he shoved him and went inside the elevator.

The white haired man growled, "Kuso..." he clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes more when he saw him smirk, "You'll be sorry," he murmured. Then he heard one of them saying Studio four. When the elevator doors closed, he ran towards the stairs and up to Studio Four. It's been years but he knew this studio well.

_"Matte Kudasai!"_

He stopped when he heard a voice, then he realized it came from inside the room where he stopped. The door was opened a little, so he peeked inside and there he saw a blonde woman talking to a man, her back turned to him.

"You can't stop me. I am leaving," he said. "I ought to let you know, I am not going back."

"Why?! Don't you love me anymore?" she asked.

"I do! I do! God I do! But... you have to choose! It's me or Him!" the man started to cry, "You have to choose!" he yelled.

"I am scared, I don't love him. I love you. But I can't choose..." she said. "I don't want to. I don't want to make a mistake."

He saw him approach her and put his hands on her tiny waist.

"Darling Love..." He held her to him. "You won't. I am here for you," he said, then leaned towards her.

"Demo..." The woman looked up.

The man hushed her with his mouth, his lips taking hers.

The white-haired man shook his head, "Secret lovers... Still happening inside this studio?" he asked himself. He was about to leave when he heard someone shout, 'CUT! Nice work Shiro! Minako!'

The white-haired man blinked and peeked once more. His eyes widened. "Minako!" he then noticed a sign in the door. It said 'studio 4'. Some things did change after all. He did not remember this had been Studio 4, before. Oh well…

_"Minako!"_

Minako smiled and heard a familiar voice. She turned at the door and gasped. She knew that guy. The guy with dazzling green eyes and long white hair, She knew him, "Y-Yaten-kun?"

_She remembers me?_ Yaten couldn't stop blushing. _She still remembers me?_ He shook his head and went back to his cold attitude. He entered the studio and looked around, whistling. "I knew it. I am happy for you," he said.

Before Minako could reply, the man Yaten encountered earlier appeared, now holding some roses.

"Your beauty really shines through, my dear Minako" he said, handing her the roses. Then he saw Yaten beside Minako. "You!" he exclaimed.

Yaten smirked. "Hai. Hai." he said,

"What is he doing here?" he asked, glaring at Minako. She blinked, "Did you know that he did not respect me?"

Minako looked at Yaten and rolled her eyes over at the son of the ambassador. She gave the roses to Yaten and crossed her arms, "So?" she asked, "Why do you want him to respect you?" she asked, in a casual tone.

"Of course people should respect me!" he said, "I am the son-"

Minako nodded, "Only the son, and you are not even a part of the government" she said, smiling sweetly. "Besides, I told you a thousand times that I can't accept your proposal," she said, sighing.

"You know that I am only going to stop once you have chosen one of your suitors," he said.

Yaten saw Minako's eyes sparkle and he thought of backing away. He knew something would happen. But he did not move, instead he let it happen. Minako grabbed his arms and he heard her... really heard her say, "Then I choose Yaten over all of you," she told the guy.

The son of the ambassador growled and glared at Yaten. "This is unforgivable. You'll be sorry, we are not yet finished, I am not backing out of this battle," he said,

"B-Battle?" Yaten asked,

"Love is always a battle," he said, and then he turns his back on them and walked away.

"And here I thought he'll stop when I choose one. You heard him, right?" Minako asked, looking at Yaten.

Yaten sighed in defeat, "Mataku... Minako Aino... With a Capital T," he said, shoving Minako's hands.

"Eh?" she asked, Yaten still hadn't changed.

"T for Trouble," Yaten said, sighing. But deep inside he felt relieved that Minako dumped him. He controlled his smile and coldly gazed at Minako. "Have you seen Seiya?" he asked.

"S-Seiya?! Doko ni?!" she squealed in delight.

"Last time I knew he was in Studio Nine," he said. "I was about to go there but I heard your acting. Man! I thought it was another real life secret relationship inside this Studio," he said, chuckling.

"What do you mean?" she asked,

"Before I left, there were rumors about secret relationships in this studio. But they weren't just rumors. They were true. When I saw you, I thought it was for real. Until I heard the "Cut" thing," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Seiya came back for her," he added, quickly. "And we came back to support him, because I know how one-sided love feels," he said, in a low voice.

"One-sided Love?" Minako asked, Yaten nodded, "You are familiar with One-sided Love?" she asked.

Yaten nodded, "It's going to be painful for him... but he is willing to do that. He wants to be beside her. Even if it's only for a short time," he added.

* * *

Outside Studio 4...

Usagi leaned on the wall as she gripped her shirt. She had overheard everything.

_"Seiya came back for her and we came back to support him, because I know how one-sided love feels"_

_"It's going to be painful for him... but he is willing to do that, He wants to be beside her even for a short time"_

Usagi was about to say goodbye to Minako before she left the studio, but stopped when she saw Yaten. After hearing their conversation, she decided to leave the studio secretly. Right now, she needed to be alone. She couldn't be childish anymore. Things were getting serious.

* * *

A few more hours...

Seiya growled as he exited the studio and was surprised when he saw Taiki leaning on the van. "Taiki! What are you doing here?" he asked,

"All for one, and one for all, have you forgotten?" he asked, smiling.

"What about princess?" Seiya asked,

"She's with the others; don't worry about it. There was no danger so we can leave that world for a while," he said.

"Where's Yaten?" he asked, as Taiki open the door.

"Yaten is still inside the studio, busy with Aino-san." he said, slipping into the driver' seat. "Do you want to go home now? Or stay a while longer?" he asked.

"I'll stay for a while" he said, massaging his neck. Touching that part of his body, he remembered Usagi's touch and then the kiss. He admitted to himself that he still felt shaken by her kiss. He wanted more... After the interview he searched for her but couldn't find her anywhere. Drifting into daydreams about Usagi's hypnotic eyes, Seiya was startled by Taiki's voice.

"What happened to your coat?" Taiki asked.

"I had to wipe off the goop they put on me," Seiya explained feebly. "Odango had to leave before the session ended," he explained with exaggerated patience.

"Tsukino-san?"

"Hai, she was my make-up artist. But after the interview, some earnest young assistant offered to do the cold cream number for me, but since it wasn't Odango anymore I said I could manage by myself. I managed beautifully. I got the mess all over my collar. Tried to wipe it and now even my suit has some of it on it," he finished with a scowl. "I told her that we should talk but she didn't wait for me."

"You're upset, because Tsukino-san didn't wait for you." Taiki said, trying to stifle his laugh.

"Damn it, don't start right now, Taiki," he muttered, as he looked down.

"Boy, is he ticked off," Taiki said, started teasing Seiya. "I heard Tsukino-san became more gorgeous than ever," he said, smiling.

"So what if she became gorgeous?" Seiya asked, "It's not the beauty that counts, it's the heart," he said, pointing at his heart.

"You said it."

Seiya looked at Taiki, "What? Are you gonna hit on her?!" Seiya asked, as he felt a startling twinge of jealousy.

"What are you talking about Seiya" Taiki said, "Tsukino-san is very beautiful, but she is not my type of girl," he said, leaning on the chair.

"You better stay away from her," Seiya murmured.

"Loud and clear" Taiki said, smiling. "So what are your plans, aside from singing or maybe reviving the three lights since we are here with you," he asked.

"I want to help. I'm going to the city hall tomorrow; I'll start supporting the government. I'll do my best," he said, smiling.

"Another battle to enter," Taiki said, putting his hands on the steering wheel. Seiya blinked, "There's a battle between the government and some resistance group in this city. The government bought the land that these resistance group own. They have all the papers but the government is the government. People will loose their homes, but they will gain jobs - that's what the government said. But the members of the resistance group want their homes and they said they could find jobs if they wanted to. Whom would you help?" he asked.

"I gave my word to the government" Seiya said. "Whoever these resistance group members are, I could not help them because I have said my word," he said.

* * *

Crown Arcade

"The Three Lights are back?" Makoto, Rei and Ami exclaimed. Usagi called them after she walked out of the Studio. She had to tell everyone the news. But she didn't know if she should tell them about the kiss.

"Let me guess... Minako is with Yaten now, right?" Makoto asked.

"Mou.. Minako-chan never changed," Rei said, sighing. "I wish I was brave like her," she added.

"Taiki-san is back, too, then?" Ami asked, blushing furiously.

"I can't believe you, guys," Artemis said.

Luna nodded. "Why are they here? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

_"Seiya came back for her and we came back to support him, because I know how one-sided love feels"_

Usagi sighed. Seiya came back only for her. After the kiss, she was quite confused about her feelings. But as she walked towards the Crown Arcade, a conclusion came to her. The feeling is not just about friendship. It's more than that.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked.

"Huh? Oh..." Usagi bit her lower lip, "Um... He said that there's nothing to be alarmed about," she said. At least she didn't have to lie about that.

"Well we will just have to trust that for now," Artemis said, and everyone nodded.

* * *

The Next day...

Seiya accepted the keys from his manager and eased his body behind the wheel of his new red Lamborghini and headed for city hall. There would be a short meeting for the project that the government will work on and he will be supporting them. As he drove through the streets of Tokyo, he couldn't help but realize that this busy street was one of the things he missed when he was in their own world. Suddenly his car phone rang. He looked at the number and picked it up. "Taiki, what's up? How did you get my car phone number?" he asked, entering the parking lot of the city hall.

"From our manager, of course. I just had to tell you this. You are going to the city hall, right?" he asked.

"Hai. Actually, I am already at the parking lot" he said. "So just say it fast, I want to be early on my first meeting with the Governor," he said.

"A few minutes ago I received bad news about the resistance group. Their leader will be coming to the meeting, too. So hold your horses, Seiya," he said.

Seiya sighed, "Is the leader a man or woman?" he asked.

"They said it's a woman," Taiki said on the other line.

Seiya felt victorious, "Well I have no worries then. I can take care of her, no problem! Remember... Seiya Kou is a type of guy that makes love and not war!" he said.

"That came out really wrong Seiya," Taiki said, sighing.

"I really have to go now," Seiya said, as he shut off the car's engine and undid his seat belt. "I'll tell you everything later. Right now I don't want to be late. Really."

"Good luck then!" Taiki said,

"Let's hope," Seiya echoed, under his breath.

* * *

Inside the City Hall...

Seiya stood at the entrance, when a man recognized him and told him to follow him. Seiya followed the guy in silence and when they stopped, Seiya was offered to take a seat and wait. Tapping his fingers on his lap, he looked at the people and the place. His eyes then caught the Bulletin board. So he did not remain to be seated, but carefully approached the Board and started reading. The government had a lot of articles that he could read and a lot of projects to be done. He was about to return to his seat, when he stopped dead and saw her. "Odango?" he whispered, his heart turning over as he found himself face to face with her. "Odango..." he murmured again, barely restraining himself from an insane urge to reach out and stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Usagi had seen Seiya approaching and had the time to steel herself or back out, but why did she decide not to run? Why didn't she ignore him? Then she heard him speak her nickname. The way he spoke her name made short work of that theory. "Seiya… How are you?" she asked, in a casual tone.

Seiya ached to feel and taste her lips again. His arms were straining to encircle her. "I'm fine," he answered softly. His eyes, however, darted to her finger and saw the ring. "Y-You're wearing it, now?" he asked, a sense of unperceived vulnerability coming over him.

Usagi nodded, "You told me I should wear it," she said, Seiya blinked. Opps, wrong choice of words Usagi. She growled in a low voice. Why not say, I have to wear it, I am engaged remember? I love Mamo-chan! Stupid! Stupid! Usagi she screamed at her head. "So.. What are you doing here?" she asked,

"Remember what I said last night? Before you left without even saying goodbye to me?" he asked, in a sad voice. "I am here to help the government. We're gonna nail down this resistance group and push this beautiful project" he said. "Will you support me?" then he saw Usagi turn the book, and Seiya's eyes widened. "Petition from the Resistance to fight for their own rights?" He read aloud, then emerged from the magical spell and arched one eyebrow questioningly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"As you can see, I can't support you. I am on the other side of the team," Usagi said, smiling. "It's a good practice to rule the world and the people, right?" she said, smiling.

Seiya backed out, "But that doesn't make any sense, you are the future leader of this world, h-how come you're fighting the government?" he asked in a low voice. "You're a type of girl who wants unity and love and justice and… You're Sailor Moon for god's sake," he insisted quietly.

"I do help people, especially those who cannot fight for themselves. I do want unity and I still am the soldier of Love and Justice. That is why I am trying to help the resistance group," she said, smiling. Seiya shook his head. Usagi thrust out her chin. She had to show Seiya that she had changed and could be quite mature once she wanted to. "We're exercising our right to express our feelings on this issue before things go too far. It's not war, don't worry. But I think Seiya... You have to listen to the people first before you draw up a lot of fancy plans in this project," she said.

"Good point..." he said, then added, "Well then I guess I will. I'll tell the leader-"

"Tsukino-san! We have to start our chanting right now" she said, "The meeting will start after five minutes. They won't start until you give a go signal," she said.

"Chanting what?" Seiya asked.

Usagi giggled, "Seiya Kou, Go Home! Seiya Kou, Go Home! We will win this and the people will get their own homes after a month," she said.

"Wait a second" Seiya frowned deeper. "Are you by any chance the leader of the resistance gro-" he asked.

Usagi could see fright in Seiya's eyes, "Hai Seiya. I guess... We're real enemies right now," she said.

Passing a hand across his eyes, Seiya suddenly felt very, very tired.


End file.
